


Farewell kiss

by nautiscarader



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Short prompt about pre-season 3 kiss between Evangeylne and Tristepin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> [Prompts 4, 27](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/145073313880/prompt-list). Tristeva, preferably taking place just before season 3. (Because context for 27.)
>> 
>> Tristeva kiss prompt? Any, preferably smut. (Or sin, NSFW, lemon, whatever you want to call it.)  
> 

The wooden door closed behind Tristepin, silently tip-toeing into their bedroom, trying not to cause any more ruckus. 

\- How are they doing?

Evangelyne’s voice broke the silence, shifting the Iop’s attention to their bed. Even in the dim light filling their room, Evangelyne’s half-naked body, covered only with a thin, almost see-through nightgown looked positively radiant, making it very hard for Tristepin to concentrate on answering her. The Cra giggled, seeing the goofy smile plastered on Pinpin’s face, and continued. 

\- Who did you have more troubles with, Flopin or Elely?  
\- Elely… - Tristepin replied, climbing on the bed trying to get rid of his pants - She demanded going with us tomorrow, so I had to tell her that she will have an important task of staying here to protect Mommy.  
\- Well, she is your daughter, through and through. - Evangelyne retorted, before leaning to plant a kiss on Tristepin’s cheek. 

She waited patiently for him to get rid of his clothes, knowing well that after his injury he still made it a point of honour to perform every action, no matter how easy or difficult, on his own.

Fortunately, once her lips touched his, Tristepin surrendered his body to hers, letting her arms thrown around his neck close the distance between their naked bodies. The Cra crawled into her husband’s lap, and in one swift motion, without even breaking their kiss, she found her way to straddle him. Eva was delighted to feel his stiff length sliding between her exposed and already wet folds, but was even more happy to see his head dip down, continuing the trail of kisses he started a moment ago. 

A soft moan escaped Evangelyne’s lips when Tristepin reached her breasts, giving him more confidence to continue. His arm, that until now was stroking the delicate skin of her hip, ventured to her waist, giving him a better grip on Cra’s body when he buried himself inside her a moment later in a sharp motion. Evangelyne had to control her voice in order not to waste all the time Tristepin spend putting their kids to sleep, and a result, only a subdued, but long moan reached Tristepin ears. 

Their moves were slow and calculated, something Evangelyne wouldn’t normally expect after Tristepin, who usually preferred powerful and fast thrusts, the ones his body was perfect for. But given the circumstances, Eva knew well what he was doing. 

He was savouring the moment. 

Despite her efforts to immerse herself in the moment, a series of dreadful thoughts invaded her mind again, just as they kept doing for the last few days. She did her best to keep herself calm and blissful about the world around her, but the prospect of their morning farewell filled her with fear and doubt. She knew well that Tristepin won’t be alone in his fight, having the rest of what remained of the Brotherhood of Tofu as his aides, but still, the selfish part of her wished he could stay with her, or at the very least so that she could go with them. 

But not this time, not after the horrifying battle at Frigost, when they could have lost their children, and definitely not now, giving her state…

Tristepin’s thrusts became deeper and more erratic, sending first powerful waves of pleasure through Evangeylne’s body. The spark made her mind wander off to her friends, and she wondered if Amalia and Yugo’s last night was equally filled with ecstatic thrills of their love-making and worrisome prospects of an oncoming battle they were going to join. 

Evangelyne tightened the grip around Tristepin’ neck, in response to his fastened pace and his quickened breath on her skin, or perhaps to make sure that her husband was still with her. Focused on giving Tristepin the most of herself, she sped up her own moves, bouncing up and down, engulfing more of Tristepin’s length with each stroke, finally being able to concentrate on her husband’s body. Her brittle, breathy moans seemed to only fuel Tristepin, and she soon understood that the tandem of their interlocked bodies was on a straight way to release. 

She was relieved to feel her own climax approaching equally fast, as the orgasmic high could be the only cure to her troubled mind right now. She delicately pulled his hair back, lifting his head, that has been buried between her breasts, to place another kiss on his lips. Their linked bodies kept feverishly rocking up and down, until they both felt the need to scream each other’s name. 

But instead, Tristepin heard something else.

\- Promise you’ll come back?

He looked up, meeting Evangelyne’s mournful eyes, the same ones he has seen many times before, and the same ones he has almost lied to last time she asked. 

Before he could answer, their fulfilment caught them by surprise, and soon they both collapsed on their bed, riding out the last waves of their shared orgasm. The couple lolled back and forth, stopping once they reached the pillows on the other side of the bed Evangelyne set up for them. Amongst the post-coital haze filling her mind, she heard his response, knowing that this “Yes” was different from the ones he just screamed into her neck a couple of times. 

\- Please come back to me.   
\- I will, Eva, don’t you worry about it.   
\- I always worry about you, Iop-brain. - she retorted, getting a long, sloppy kiss in return. - There’s no way of stopping you, isn’t it?  
\- Nuh-uh. The world of Twelve calls, and a hero responds. - he boasted

Evangelyne was delighted to see a bright smile on her lover’s face, towering over her, still wheezing and gasping for air. The same smirk rapidly turned into a wide, stretching grin when she easily rolled Tristepin onto his back, pinning him to the bed. She leaned her body, and begun planting a series of slow kisses down his chest. 

\- Well, we have time till the sun rises, and I still have a few arguments left…

**Author's Note:**

> Also read on [tumblr](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153240550865/prompts-4-27-tristeva-preferably-taking-place).


End file.
